CAMP HALF BLOOD: for insane teenagers
by Percabeth-thuke101
Summary: Thalia Grace was your normal 15 year old goth teenager until she loses her temper with her mother.shes sent to camp half blood for insane teenagers she meets friends and soon falls in love with a certain boy with blonde hair and a scar on his face THUKE STORY
1. Chapter 1

CHAPER 1

the guards led me up a grassy hill. The handcuffs where cutting into my wrists.

They led me too the real hell on earth.

Camp half blood for insane teenagers.

Who am I. Why am I here you might ask.

Well im Thalia Grace I'm 15 your tipical goth girl.

Am I insane? No im here because of my mother.

(**flash back)**

_my mother was yelling at me to go to the shop and buy here some vodka._

_How the hell can I buy her vodka im 15._

_she's drunk. Well she's always drunk, so not a shocker to me._

_She then starts yelling at my little brother Jason to go buy her some cigarettes _

_he's ten how could he buy her cigarettes I mean is my mother a retard or something._

_Jason tells her no, she makes a huge mistake. _

_She hit him _

_I lost it Jason's all I have I love my little brother._

_I pinned my mother to the wall._

_My hands around her throat, I hear jason crying behind me and I make the mistake of looking back._

_Mom shoved me full force and I fell back hitting my head on the table._

"_thalia" Jason cried._

_I lifted my hand to my head and pulled it back with blood on my finger tips._

_Im sure she gave me a concussion or something._

_Jason being his sweet little self run at mom punching her._

_Gotta give the kid credit right,but mom kicked him._

_Jason let outa yell of pain he landed on a broken glass his arm was bleeding._

_My vision turned red no one and I mean no one hurts my little brother._

_My fingers curled around a knife handle._

_Before I knew what was happening I threw the knife at my mother in rage._

_I heard her scream. I hear jason cry my name my head pounded like it had been cleaved in to._

_I cololapesed and blacked out._

_(_**end of flash back)**

well now you know.

Back to the present time.

Me and jason had tried to prosicute mum on years of abusebut the court thinks shes some saint.

So now im here.

A camp half blood looked like a normal summer camp, if normal summer camps had fences topped with barbed wire.

And if summer camps had guard towers that include armed guards.

Or how summer camps have stables well camp half blood has vicious guard dogs.

I mean who wouldnt want to send there children here.

As my armed escorts shove me through the gates, I see other teens.

Some looked normal.

Some looked like they could snap your neck.

Some looked plain phsyco.

We mount the steps of what I guessed was the main building.

For some reason it was painted sky blue it looked odd next to all the grey concrete buildings which I guessed where the cells for kids to sleep in.

my escorts walk me through the halls and to a door out side are some ruff looking boys who look like they where in a fight, next to them was a tall blonde girl who was playing on her phone. She looked like she was bored

She saw me looking at her and bared her spotless white teeth at me menicingly her eyes where stormy grey and she looked down right terrifining.

The door in front of me opened.

"grace" a male vioce called

I hesitated going in

"you best go in newbie or he'll get mad" the blonde girl with grey eyes said to me she looked almost sorry for me.

I took a deep breath and walked in

**good? Bad?**

**Can you guess who the blonde girl is hope you liked it check out my other storys and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I walked into the office it was plain with posters of kids in handcuffs with slogans like "if you cant do the time dont do the crime" and other slogans that made me wanna puke.

Sat at a the desk in the middle of the room,was the fattest drunk I have ever seen he had curly blonde/brown hair. Blood shot violet coloured eyes.

He wore a purple track suit and purple converes.

The man next to him was in a wheel chair he had brown hair and a brown beard he was middle aged I guess, his brown eyes where a lot more kinder than the purple mans.

He wore a tweed suit.

"sit" the purple man said guffly and jutting his chin to the two empty chairs in front of the desk

I sat.

"this is mr d"

the wheel chair guy said pointing at the purple man.

"and im chiron"

he said.

I nod mutely.

"you will answer to grace from now on and do what we say or there will be punishments"mr d growled

"great I have to answer to a over weight drunk"

I say sarcasticly

suddenly out of no where mr d's hand slapped me across the face.

My hands go to my face and my eyes start to water cause of the intense stinging in my cheek

"i dont like you grace so keep your mouth shut cause we dont have child abuse rules here so dont give me an excuse to do worse cause I will" mr d whispered viciously

oh how I wished I could beat the apsolute shit out of this guy.

Chiron cleared his throat.

"mr d its her first day maybe we should give her a buddy to show her round" he said kindly

"fine" mr d grumbled

chiron pulled out a walkie talkie and clicked the button.

"argus can you bring chase in please"

he spoke in to the put it away.

Five seconds later the door banged open starteling me, I look back and see the blonde girl fom out side.

She stalks in to the room and slupmed into the chair next to me

she had curly blonde hair and she was tall around 6ft

she had californian style tanned skin.

She wore a pair of black jeans.

A black studded belt.

A white long sleeved t-shirt under a grey T-shirt that bacially told you to f*** off

and pure black converes.

Her grey eyes where so intense like I was looking into the heart of a level 5 hurricane.

"look the girl had it coming it wasnt my falt"

the blonde starts

"we shall descus what you did later chase first meet our new recrewt" mr d said nodding to me

the blonde looked at me and I felt myself shift in my seat uncomfotably I mean jeez I felt like she could look in to my very soul and pull out my secrets.

"thalia meet annabeth chase one of our older residents" chiron said

"hi" I said shyly

" hello thalia welcome to camp half blood or more commonly known as hell for teenagers" annabeth said with a smile.

I smiled back

I liked this girl she was funny but she didnt sound like she was joking

"good you met now grace wait out side I need to have a word with chase about her behaviour" mr d said grinning evilly annabeth who scowled back at him.

I was kinda scared what mr d would do to her, but annabeth gave me a reasuring smile to tell me she'd be ok.

I got up and left.


End file.
